A gyratory crusher of the kind stated above can be used for crushing, for example, ore and rock material into smaller size. WO 99/22869 discloses an exemplary gyratory crusher, in which a crushing head is mounted on a gyrating vertical shaft. The vertical position of the vertical shaft can be adjusted, so as to allow adjustment of the width of the crushing gap in which material is crushed.
There is a need to reduce the weight of gyratory crushers. There is also a need to reduce the investment and operation costs of such crushers, and to increase their service interval.